This invention relates to a portable television transmitter which is capable of sending signals directly to a television receiver without an intermediate station.
Over the past forty years the use of television equipment has increased tremendously. Initially all the television signals have originated from the controlled environment of a studio. Some relatively recent developments in transmission equipment have allowed the development of mobile studios but even these studios are severely limited. Typically when cameramen carry the TV cameras that are used to convert optical images into electronic signals the signals are either recorded on a video recorder or transmitted by cable to the mobil studio. In its turn the mobil studio sends the signals either via more cables or by air to a central location where they are processed and then are recorded and/or retransmitted to individual television receivers. It would be very useful to have a transmitter which could eliminate either one or both of the intermediate steps needed to get the signals from a remote location to a television receiver. It would be even more advantageous to have a transmitter small enough so that it could be carried by a person without any cumbersome cables.